Wind and Rain
by Ai Star
Summary: "How about a deal dear sister?" A teenage girl snickered at Nayru, who in turn was forced to watch the scene unfold before her very eyes. This should never of happened, especially to her own family. Rated M due to swearing and some themes VaatixOC
1. Chapter 1: Winter and Spring

**My Second Zelda Fanfic. First attempt at doing M so I hope it's okay**

**Enjoy everyone. Ps I don't own Zelda (two characters) or Pokemon (only two characters)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1- Winter and Spring<strong>

"Now are you sure that you want to do this Danni? You could just back out" asked a young male with dirty blond hair with blue eyes, he wore a green sweater, brown trousers with a belt and brown slippers. He handed a bag to a girl with jet black hair that went up to her shoulders and dark hazel eyes, as they stood in the hallway near a door. The girl wore a black long sleeve top, a blue hooded fleece and a pair of black trousers which were dragging on the floor slightly and black trainers. Inside her top she wore a sapphire eyed wooden angel attached to a metal chain.

* * *

><p>"Link we've been through this! I AM GOING!" I sighed as I placed my bag on my right shoulder.<p>

"Link let her. She wants to and I have a feeling it'll be worth the trip" said a man holding a mug in his hands. He looked identical to Link by the hair and eyes.

"Besides it's only a year and I'm coming back, my mum would of wanted to go" I tried to reason with my worried friend. Poor guy he's like a brother to me since the incident and always tries to keep me safe. Sure it keeps pervs away but it does get a little irritating.

"Oh all right if you insist. But if anything happens let me know and I'll deal with them" Link said as he cracked his knuckles causing me to laugh. Link cringed when his bones started hurting, who is he trying to be? A super hero? Then again his father doesn't know about his free time 'activates', let's just say his father will get mad.

"Steady Rosario I'll be fine besides what could happen?" I asked jokingly which now as I look back. I really shouldn't have said since I'll be eating those words and they taste... bitter.

"Stop calling me that!" he whined causing us to laugh. The name still sticks after he punched up a bully in school and that was like what? Four years ago?

"Don't forget to visits your grandfather" I reminded him. Link pulls a face from the remembering.

"Yeah I know" Link sighs before he smiled. My friend then pulls me into one last hug.

"Don't worry I'm sure with the right amount of therapy he'll be out of his barbarian mood in no problem" I laughed at his unease. That man IS insane!

"Let's hope he's lost the axe" Link shivered from the thought.

"Though I have no idea how he managed to disappear and then appear before acting like a barbarian" Link's father appeared at the door.

"He didn't even recognise us" Link sighed as he scratched his head. I remembered that time when we entered his grandfather's home. As soon as he saw Link enter the room- the old man went nuts!

"Don't worry about it. I have my phone and I WILL call you after I landed" I said knowing that Link will annoy his father with questions.

"Every night as well!" he said causing my eyes to go wide eyed from the very thought.

"NO WAY! 2 times a week!" I yelped in protest.

"How about 4 times since you know what Link is like" Link's father Laurence tried to defuse the tension.

"Being a protective brother I know" I smiled at them, I will miss them a lot. No whining in the morning. No complaining about who is in the bathroom first to breakfast fusses. Getting to school proved fun until we went home, it was either homework or Link's 'activities'.

"Safe trip Danielle. Do you have your Passport and money?" his father asks.

"Yup and the keys for the apartment Uncle Laurence" I tapped at my dark blue fleece pockets Uncle Laurence nodded in reply.

"That's good always keep safe Danielle" he said after hugging me tightly.

"Okay bye bye everyone" I waved while running towards the bus stop with a smile on my face.

As I arrived at the airport I gripped onto the necklace, which looked like an angel. This lovely item was made by Link to keep me safe. I looked at the information for where I needed to go via plane. Thankfully I saw New Jersey on the board, after the plane I could then take a coach from to Scuttle Avenue, the ride itself was a 5 hour journey. In total I had 15 hours of travelling... great just great.

The queue was pact so it took me a few hours to get onto the plane, the people were nice but the plane was filled with mixed vibes. Not to mention it was really noisy here. As I went to sit down on my seat, which said G14 on the right side of where I sat. I began to take a book out of my bag which had a guide on the area.

"OI! Can you move! I'm sitting there" said a man who pointed to the seat next to me... oh my gosh. I think I want to go home now!

"Are you sure I mean should I also put up the arm rest up as well, since your weight is not exactly able to fit here" I said while trying to remain. I don't want to be squished by this guy!

"I mean you move! This is my space! I ordered 2 chairs and you're using them" he growled rudely at me. Oh no you didn't!

I turned my head slowly towards him and glared angrily. If that's how you like to play it then fine.

An airhostess came down the aisle and saw an empty seat beside me. She saw that I was currently reading a book then handed me a drink. I thanked her for the drink before sipping the glass filled with orange.

"Isn't there supposed to be someone there?" she asked as she looked round. I looked up then smirked lightly from remembering what happened a few minutes ago.

**_Elsewhere_**

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL AM I?! WHERE DID YOU SEND ME?! WHERE IS HERE!" the fat man yelled as he was shivering in a frozen cave with bats flying around the area, while with coated with ice.

**_Back at the plane_**

"Nope didn't see anyone" I shook my head while laughing mentally. That man probably has an hour or a week, before he kicks the bucket due to excess cold.

"Okay well I'll tell the captain" she said while feeling disturbed the smile the appeared on my lips.

"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking. The plane will be taking flight in 1 minute" the captain said on the intercom.

"Bout time" I sighed as I placed my earphones in my ears. After turning on the music, I proceeded to lay back so I could sleep through the flight.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2nd prov<span>**

Danielle set her bag down near her makeshift bed. She immediately collapsed on top of her bed, feeling drained and exhausted from jet lag. Danielle's eyes trailed to a blue phone that she threw onto the bed along side her keys. With a slight groan she tried reaching for it before dialling Link's number. Danielle placed the phone to her right ear and listened for a reply.

"Hello?" Link's voice was heard from the other end. He sounded groggy.

"Link I'm home" Danielle yawned as she pulled a piece of hair, that near the fleece and tucked it behind her ear.

"Cool! DAD! SHE MADE IT!" Link yelled to where his dad was. At the same time forgetting that she was on the phone.

"Link... I'm still here" Danielle muttered as she tried to stop the ringing in her ears.

"Sorry" the boy chuckled nervously. Link shivered as if he could feel her glaring at him, it was like he was in the same room as her even though they weren't. "Please don't send me away" he whispered in fear.

"Depends… promise you won't do that again and won't call me unless it's an emergency" Danielle said sternly to the point that it would make a mother feel proud.

"Promise" Link said quickly in hopes of pleasing his angry friend.

"Link don't keep her up long, it's 9 at night" Uncle Laurence called from the entrance of the room.

"Kay dad" Link said as he opened a book, which could be heard from the rustling of pages on the phone.

"Night Link I've school" she yawned, fatigue began to settle in thanks to jet lag.

"Take care Danni and have fun...I miss you" Danielle smiling as she heard him on the phone. It was new and kind of worrying since they couldn't speak to each other personally.

"It's been 16 hours how can you still miss me, last time you were begging your dad to have me at the academy for 4 weeks dummy" Danielle giggled from the memory, since it involved Link being in a headlock.

"That's different Dani! You were 4 hours away but now you're in a different country for a year, I have to admit that is pretty far from here" Link sighed as he turned another page.

"True but you have my number so don't worry about it" Danielle smiled warmly for the first time since she arrived.

"That's when I worry the most" he laughed heartily from her response.

"True" she started to laugh harder only to gasp from a stitch that began to hurt her side.

"Sorry" Link as soon as he heard Danielle gasp and cough from the stitch.

"Don't be I needed it" she sighed while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Night little sis" Link yawned loudly before closing his book.

"Night Link and get some sleep"

"It's daytime" Link protested only to yawn again signalling that the young teen was indeed tired.

"You sure?" she giggled at his stubbiness.

"Just get to sleep" Link growled playfully.

"Okay goodnight" Danielle hung up the phone and placed it on her bedside draw. She stood up and went to her suitcase. Danielle picked out her nightclothes so she could go to the bathroom and change.

The next day Danielle had woken up around 7 in the morning due to her alarm clock. She then stretched due to having stiff bones. Danielle took the time to look round and saw her plain near empty room which contained her suitcase by the door, the window release a little light into the room since the curtains were blocking it.

"Another day a new adventure. Well let's get started" Danielle said cheerfully as she stood up. Now going to her suitcase and picked up a purple long sleeved top, a black hoodie which revealed some of the top underneath due to it being v necked. She found a pair of black trousers and found her black trainers near the door. Later Danielle began to brush her hair and made some toast while getting her stuff ready for school.

"Ready" Danielle began to take a deep breath and opened the door to her apartment, only to see a lot of tall buildings. The sky was a light bright making the brown eyed girl cover her eyes, due to being early morning sun shine.

Danielle locked the door and pocketed her key inside her left pocket. She started running to where her school which was 20 minutes away.

* * *

><p>When Danielle arrived at her destination. She saw a sign saying 'Windfall High School", this sign was placed in front of a tall building that was 4 levels tall.<p>

Danielle rubbed the dirt from her trousers and while the right leg trouser had a long slit on the side of it.

"Damn crazy driver" Danielle muttered darkly as she remembered what happened.

**Flashback**

Danielle was running in order to reach the traffic lights. After doing that she stopped in order to look for any cars that were driving past. When the lights turned red she began to run, however looked to the left and saw a car speeding towards her. Danielle looked and froze light a deer in headlights as she saw the car sped closer while picking up speed, suddenly the young teen jumped then landed on top of it's hood. this caused it to jolt and stop from the sudden weight. Danielle fell back due to the jolt causing her right leg trouser to get ripped slightly from the ground. Once Danielle saw the rip she shot up and glared hatefully at the driver.

"Are you crazy lady?! You're on the bloody phone you idiot!" Danielle shrieked at a blond haired girl with blue eyes, the girl looked at Danielle in shock.

"How on earth did you-?" she rushed out her car and saw the damage.

"That's against the law!" Danielle ranted angrily, sadly Link wasn't there to stop her so the girl had to deal with the onslaught of insults- for half an hour.

**Flash end **

Danielle went to the reception desk and waited for her teacher Mr. Jotari who coincidently came out of the office with a flask of hot coffee. He had blond hair with kind grey eyes he looked like he was in his twenties. He wore a yellow tee-shirt, yellow pants and black shoes.

"Hmm! You must be the student! Danielle Wilona right? My name is Hubert Jotari I teach the last years block D. Good timing though class is about to start want to follow me?" he asked as he beckoned her over.

"Sure Sir" Danielle replied politely as she stood up. Mr. Jotari almost spat out his coffee as he noticed the rip on her trousers.

"Good Lord, what happened to your trousers?" Mr. Jotari asked as he moved closer in order to inspect the damages.

"Huh?" she noticed the rip. "Oh some crazy person was speeding as she was driving, while at the same time talking on the phone" Danielle said it so casually, making him cough as the coffee went in the wrong hole.

"And you have no injuries?" he said looking flabergasped.

"Nope I just fell on my back" Danielle resisted the urge to growl since her leg was grazed.

"Talk about lucky"

"Nah just dumb luck" she muttered as they approached room 301.

"Here's the class room, let's go in" Mr. Jotari said with a lot of enthusiasm causing Danielle to smile for no reason.

As they entered the room, it was a mess due to people gathering round to see 2 people arm wrestling.

One of the boys had short greyish white grey hair which covered one eye. He had red eyes, very pale skin which made him looked like he was ill. The boy had a dark purple hoodie, black trousers and black trainers. He was giving a red haired boy who had silver eyes a hard time. The red haired boy who had shoulder length hair, with a cowlick on the top back part of his hair, the boy was wearing all black except it had red striped near the zip area of his fleece. His sleeves had red at the end of them. the boy also had a silver belt on his black pants. Lastly his black trainers had a red strip on the middle of them. The red haired boy gripped the table then sent the greyish white haired boy's arm back in the middle.

"You're going down whitey!" the red haired growled.

"Dream on silver boy I'm almost done with you. We both know you're struggling" the greyish white haired boy smirked as he fought back. People were continuing to chant "fight" over and over again in front of the stunned duo who have just entered the classroom.

Mr. Jotari however wasn't having it judging by his expression. He was livid and embarrassed to have this happen in front of the new student.

"MR. SAKAKI AND MR. PICORU! WILL YOU BOTH DESIST AT ONCE CLASS IS STARTING!" Mr. Jotari roared causing everyone to scatter, they cleaned up the messes they made and sit down without a word. They were silent as mice afterwards which took Danielle by surprise.

'_Whoa I like this guy! He's better than the last teacher, no offence Miss Pickles but you are not the embodiment of fear. Just slacking off... for a drink is not acceptable_' she muttered while thinking about how Miss Pickles got sacked.

"Better! Now Class we have a foreign exchange student from Japan who lives near Mt. Fuji. Her name is Danielle Wilona and I expect everyone to be nice to her is that clear?" Mr. Jotari asked warmly. However that was a façade because in reality, he was warning the students to behave or else.

"Yes Mr. Jotari" the students chorused.

'_Oh gosh that's the girl I almost ran over! I hope she didn't see me_' the blond haired girl thought while panicking mentally. To prove luck wasn't on her side, Danielle spotted the girl before looking at her sharply.

"Hey I know you!" Danielle's voice went slightly high from seeing the one responsible for her injuries. All eyes turned to the girl who squirmed in her seat.

"D-Do you? How?" Mr. Jotari asked while looking puzzled.

"You're that crazy girl that tried to run me over, because you weren't paying attention on the road while speeding in your car! Not only that but you were also the phone. One hand was on the steering wheel while the other was holding the phone yah crazy lady!" Danielle growled angrily causing a few to giggle, some gasped and those near the blond haired girl shuffled their desks away from her in fear.

"You what?! Zelda that is illegal and you could have killed her! What would your parents say?!" Mr. Jotari was appalled by the information. Thankfully for Zelda the bell rang signalling that class was about to begin.

"Okay class I need to take a register then you have first period with me. Zelda see me after class please.

"Yes sir" Zelda mumbled weakly.

"Danielle on behalf of Zelda I am sorry that happened. Now we need to find you a seat..." he looked at his register then at the class.

"Ah Zephyr! Since you like being the bad boy and disrupting the class so much. I am assigning you to be Danielle's guide for the school. And Silver when she is in your class you are to help her when she doesn't understand something, is that clear you two and if you refuse then it's either detention or suspension" Mr. Jotari warned while watching them.

Both boys looked at each other with worried expressions, even thought they were at opposite ends of the room.

"Yes sir" they both sighed in defeat. Knowing both would receive hell from home if it came to being suspended.

"Good Danielle there's a seat behind Zephyr is that alright?" Mr. Jotari asked now feeling unsure of whether it was wise to let her sit close to a troublemaker. Danielle nodded in reply.

"Good that's a relief! Well set yourself down and we'll get started" he smiled. She nodded and went the end of the room where her desk was.

"Now class I need to take the register" Mr. Jotari said as he sat down so in order to mark the register.

Zephyr turned his head to look at Danielle, who in turn was sorting her desk out.

"Yes Picoru? Can I help you?" Danielle asked while she was getting her pen and book out.

"Listen Wilona I won't help you" he said gruffly at her.

"And if you don't Zephyr… remember our deal?" Mr. Jotari warned causing people to laugh as he was currently standing in front Zephyr's desk with the register. Zephyr jolted causing him to fall on the floor, this made the whole to the class laugh except Danielle who was reading a book and Mr. Jotari who was tapping his foot while holing the register.

"Yes sir sorry" Zephyr said grudgingly.

"Don't worry Mr. Jotari the reception gave me a map" Danielle waved the map round with her right arm, Danielle's eyes never left the book as she spoke. Zephyr unfortunately went red with rage.

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" Zephyr snapped angrily, Danielle looked at him blankly.

"You never asked" she replied bluntly making him growl from her response.

"Zephyr, please sit on your seat? Your disturbing the class" Mr. Jotari said calmly as he placed the completely register on his desk.

"But sir! She-!"

"Zephyr detention at lunch!" Mr. Jotari snapped at the unruly boy. Silver sniggered after Zephyr sighed in defeat. "And Silver detention at lunch since you love to cause trouble as well" Mr. Jotari said sternly causing everyone to laugh. Danielle however just looked at both boys and then tutted before reading her book.

"Now class turn to page twenty two in the Maths book" Mr. Jotari took a piece of chalk and started to write equations. Zephyr at the same time held his head using his right hand after getting back on the seat. Now opening the maths book to chapter two which showed Square Root, the red eyed boy began to feel bored from the subject and yet class had just started.

'_This is going to be a long day_' he muttered.

* * *

><p><p>

During the lesson Danielle took notes while reading her book. Zephyr was glaring at the teacher hatefully, Silver at the same time doodled on his answer book and Zelda was answering the questions in her own book.

"Mr. Zephyr since you enjoy staring at me, how about coming up and answering some of the questions" Zephyr grumbled a curse before getting up to answer the question on the board.

"Yes Danielle" Mr. Jotari asked as she sent her hand in the air.

"The square root of twenty seven is five point one hundred and ninety six" Danielle replied shocking everyone in the room.

"R-right! Well Zephyr you can sit down since Danielle has answered it for you" Zephyr looked at her with malice before walking back to his desk.

"Shame Zephyr, talk about being done in!" Silver sniggered at the fuming boy.

"Silver desist from tormenting Zephyr. It's getting tiresome" Danielle sighed while her eyes never left the book. Silver scoffed before looked at her book.

"What you reading? How to be a geek?" Silver sniggered, however Zephyr was now starting to get annoyed with Silver's teasing.

"It's called Passion by Lauren Kate" she replied bluntly.

"What's it about how to be love sick?" Silver tried egged her on while Zephyr was just looking at them as he gripped his chair in rage without knowing why. The brat was a new girl so why bother getting worked up?

"About fallen angels" she replied curtly making Silver choke on his bile and Zephyr widened his eyes a bit. This took them both by surprise.

"Mr. Sakaki is there something you wish to share with the class?" Mr. Jotari asked while folding his arms, signalling that Silver was testing his patients.

"No sir I just swallowed wrongly" Silver shrugged.

"Try not to disrupt the lesson again" Mr. Jotari sighed before continuing the lesson. Silver looked sharply at Danielle who was oblivious to his look.

"Listen geek, angels don't exists" Silver spat hatefully.

"Do you have any proof?" Danielle asked while looking at him sharply. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at the depts of her hazel eyes.

"They do did exist otherwise why is there a statue of one at the fountain area which is the pride and joy of Scuttle Avenue. It was created 8000 years ago to mourn the loss of someone who died" Danielle said as she closed the book.

"And how would you know?" Zephyr asked now finally able to speak. Danielle rolled up her right sleeve to show a thin cut.

"What does that prove?" Silver asked now looking at it.

"Yesterday when I first came here I saw the statue and as soon as I touched the statue I fell through a hole and landed on grass. The area there had water trails like a mini spring and lines river all leading to a tomb. Inside that tomb was a grave saying-"

"Garbage!" Silver spat before laughing at his own joke.

"Well if it's garbage let's hear it? Danielle what does the grave say?" Mr. Jotari asked. Danielle looked round to see everyone staring. Looks like they were being loud.

"Very well then. It says "Here lies Vaati the greatest wind sorcerer to of ever lived. He was loved by friends and family. May his troubled spirit rest in the hereafter" the stone even though is suppose to be 8000 years old, looked new and untouched..." she shivered from memory.

"It was odd. When I touched it I saw a blue and purple light appeared before sending me back causing me to slice my arm on a rock, for some reason I blacked out remembered laying on my bed and that was all. I don't even remember going out of the tomb until now" Danielle fingered the long scar on her arm which started a few meters from her wrist and ten centimetres away to her elbow.

"That's some story" said a boy looking at her with awe.

"It's rubbish!" Silver muttered as he had his hand on his chin.

"Actually Vaati did exist" the teacher said causing everyone to look in shock.

"Really?!" Zelda asked sounding surprised.

"Yup my grandmother spoke of him once when I was a child" Mr. Jotari as he smiled from the memory.

"What's he like?" asked a strawberry blond haired girl with electric blue eyes.

"I don't know Amila... there were no pictures"

"**I remember my mum once said he had long lavender hair**" Danielle twirled a piece of her hair as she was trying to remember. Amila looked at her sharply then flicked her strawberry blond hair.

"Really? That's amazing! If you can could you ask her more about him?" Amila said tartly, Danielle's face darkened catching the teacher's attention.

"**My** **mother was murdered in a car accident with my dad and big sister.** I live with my friend and his dad in Japan" Danielle muttered the last part to herself. However Silver's breathing went sharp from hearing it, Zephyr looked at her with some sympathy but hid most of it so no one would notice. Amila huffed and turned her head she smiled cynically mentally.

'**Serves her right that little tart, no one steals my Vaati's attention... wait did I say Vaati no I mean Zephyr!' **she shock her thoughts away.

Danielle looked down, now gripping her trouser legs as she resisted the urge to cry. Danielle froze from feeling a hand go on her left shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I really am" Mr. Jotari said in a sincere voice. She looked up at him unable to hide her sad, broken expression.

"No big deal... I was three when it happened so who cares. It's not like it haunts me everyday because that's just stupid right? Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom" Danielle suddenly stood up from her seat, leaving with her thing packed back into the bag. Not once did she look back. Mr. Jotari looked concerned as he observed her sudden change in behaviour.

"Sorry class I'm going to see if she's okay. Class ends in ten minutes so leave as soon as it's eleven okay?" Mr. Jotari said in a hurried tone and rushed out of the class, leaving students to gossip.

Silver turned to Zephyr who had zoned out.

"Oi! Zeph! What you thinking about?" Silver asked then poked Zephyr only to have his finger trapped by Zephyr's hand.

"Stop poking me already!" Zephyr hissed angrily.

"Sorry man but still you were out of it" Zephyr's voice trailed off as his mind went back to his predicament. How could they do that to him at such a young age? Continued to plague on his mind, it almost made Zephyr slam his desk down from frustration.

"I know jeez!" Silver shuffled closer with as he placed his bag over the left shoulder in order to ease the weight.

"She's got you under your skin hasn't she?" Silver asked while observing Zephyr, who began to pack his books up and went without saying anything. Silver followed suit and left right after him.

"It's just that..." Zephyr paused as he leaned against the wall by some lockers, his hair moved so they covered both eyes as he looked down. Silver leaned on the wall beside Zephyr with his left foot on the wall.

"I know what you mean... losing your parents can be rough" Silver commented softly. He in turn looked up at the lights. His eyes turned slightly misty from remembering the day his mother died.

"At least you have a father left. My parents never wanted me. They just dumped me on a random ally way near their relative's home, didn't bother to show their faces either. It was lucky my grandfather found me or I wouldn't be here" Zephyr sighed as he covered his face with his left hand. Tears almost sprouted from his eyes, sorrow and anger started to eat away at the mind leaving him numb. He felt Silver's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man don't worry... besides didn't your grandfather say he had a feeling that something was wrong or that a voice told him something was wrong?" Silver asked hoping that would cheer the moody teen up, Zephyr chuckled dryly from the thought.

"Yeah he heard a baby's cry" Zephyr replied before he bit his inner cheek.

"Which sounded like you... unlike your parents my dad's an idiot though, he's just using me as an heir for his organization so if he fails, retires or dies I take over his illegal gang. They're weak and I can't stand them. That's all I am to him... a puppet. I miss mum and my younger sister, living with them would of been better... but no I have a dad that says love is foolish and pathetic" Silver growled darkly now wanting to break a few lockers. Zephyr chuckled at his short tempered friend.

"Is that why you look at Danielle with such adoration, that would involve you teasing her nonstop. Don't think I didn't notice you looked like you were shot in the heart with cupid's arrow, yah weakling!" Zephyr chuckled at Silver's flushed face who then suddenly grinned in cheeky manner. This in a way made Zephyr happy from knowing that his friend was back.

"Oh yeah? Well since when did you feel anything? Like I don't know... sympathy? I can read you like a book" Silver teased before poking a slightly red Zephyr who tired to push his friend off, however Zephyr could be bothered to even push him at all, so he pushed Silver lightly.

"You were just imagining it" Zephyr waved it off while feeling his heartbeat oddly, it was weird to even feel anything remotely connected to a crush or be infatuated at all. No he was Zephyr Picoru, a cold hearted bastard who picked fights whenever he felt like it. He didn't have time to go after girls let alone date them, the endless stream of fan mail made him want to chase the girls down. With luck he caught one who was about to put their letter in his locker. He looked up while pondering why. The results for the girl weren't pretty and Zephyr was sure that she moved school no thanks to him. Even Silver was surprised to see his friend act like that.

Then again even he had his share of fan mail. To show that he was never interested, he placed a whole lot of mail including confession mail on a tray. In class in front of the classmates before school started. Which was during Valentines Day and set the tray containing the mail on fire. Sure he was suspended for being a pyromaniac and damaging school property- including his own desk and chair. Not to mention his father almost beat the hell out of him for damaging property and both were nearly arrested for it. But it was worth seeing the look on those snobbish girls' faces, Zephyr even raised a brow as he watched the scene unfold. Talk about overkill!

"Still going through what she went through must have been rough but if they were murdered how did she survive? That part's been bugging me" Silver said as he scratched his head.

"Who knows maybe one of family members got her out but didn't make it" Zephyr suggested. He looked at the time with bored eyes.

"It's getting late Silver, tell the teacher I am going to the toilet so I'll be late" Zephyr said and then left leaving Silver stunned.

"So much for not caring... whatever like I care" Silver huffed before starting to walk the opposite way, he stopped for a moment and turned to look at Zephyr who still walking. The red haired boy shook his head and continued to class.

* * *

><p>Zephyr walked silently towards the toilets until he heard 2 voices- Danielle and Mr. Jotari. Danielle's voice sounded worse than ever.<p>

"You don't understand. I don't want help I just want to be left alone. I even want to learn in peace without the theatrics" Danielle sniffled. Zephyr wanted to leave but was rooted to the spot. Something told him he might need to listen.

"But first time you came here you said about falling through the hole, it was as if you were drawn there the question is why and don't forget, you were almost run over by a car surely that means someone wants you dead" Zephyr held in a gasp, who would want her dead and why?

"You're imagining things sir. The murder was directed at my parents. My father had 2 people wanting to get even with him and they succeeded so leave it alone" Danielle muttered coldly.

"What about Vaati though?" Zephyr listened closely not knowing why his teacher was behaving oddly. The sudden interest in Danielle's life left him uneasy.

"All I know is that he was hated, he was enchanted by the wicked hearts of men and changed into a bad sorcerer in order to get even. However his ambitions weren't satisfied and went after the light force but only stole one third of it"

Zephyr growled quietly while clenching his hands angrily. He looked down and blinked feeling more surprised by his own response. What made him get angry? It's not like he's Vaati, no that would be silly.

"Fair enough... well I have to get to class. You have gym today so have fun"

"When you've had a friend chasing you like there is no tomorrow, you then start to just wonder if sports is really worth it" Danielle scratched her head from frustration.

"Alright!" Mr. Jotari laughed merrily while Danielle smiled slightly, this guy wasn't so bad at all. "Have a nice time" Mr. Jotari went towards Zephyr's direction without knowing it. This caused Zephyr to hide in the janitor's closet since it was close to him, however the door itself... locked him inside causing Zephyr to curse angrily since the janitor was out of the school for the day.

Silver looked round the room for Zephyr, since the albino didn't turned up during the first fifteen minutes of their lesson.

'_Where the hell is he? What an idiot! There had better be a good reason for not turning up... I should of followed him when I had the chance_' Silver muttered as he felt irritation creeping in to his hands since they were beginning to tap on the desk impatiently.

* * *

><p><p>

Zephyr was banging the door in order to get attention from the outside. So far he was stuck there for fifty eight minutes sixteen seconds.

"Come on open up already! It reeks of chemicals here!" Zephyr yelled while banging the door as hard as he could. So far no one was around which got Zephyr frustrated, sadly stopping was the only option left since he could damage his throat for yelling too much. Zephyr then sat with his back to the door. He looked at his reddened hands which were damaged from the hitting the door and sighed.

"What's the point... it's hopeless" suddenly Zephyr growled angrily.

"Goddess Damn it! **OPEN UP YOU STUPID DOOR!**" Zephyr yelled. Suddenly the door opened causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Oof!" Zephyr felt the wind had been knocked out of him from the sudden action. The moment his head hit the floor, a ringing noise erupted inside his ears.

"Ow that's going to hurt a lot later... huh I'm out? Finally!" Zephyr muttered to himself. He looked round to see no one.

"But who opened the door?" the albino pondered as he stood up and brushed the dirt of himself.

Zephyr rushed to right which lead to the gym's locker room by mistake only to see see no one. He heard the shower running which meant someone was nearby. Zephyr rushed towards the door only bang into someone, who had also opened the door causing them both to fall on him. He grunted from the pain and opened his eyes only to freeze in horror.

'_Oh shit!_'

* * *

><p><p>

Gym class ended on time leaving everyone hot and tired. Danielle on the other hand decided to go to the showers after everyone else had finished for some peace and quiet. After finishing her shower Danielle began to feel more calmer than ever.

"That's better I needed that" Danielle sighed with relief. As she placed the towel around her so she was covered and opened the door, only to collide with someone who unfortunately was near the door. She felt the person's hands grab the sides of her waist, were her towel was causing Danielle to panic. As the person pulled the towel off without meaning to as the person's hands moved to the floor. Then after they landed on the person which made them grunt from the impact. A pair hands went on to her breasts making her shiver from the cold and from fear. What made it more horrifying for Danielle was that her lips had connected with the person she had fallen on top of. Danielle slowly opened her eyes, to see someone that she never expected the terrified girl looked down. What she saw made her eyes became the size of dinner plates, now seeing the person's hands completely on her breasts left her wanting to scream in fright.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off me!" Danielle screamed after slapping Zephyr hard in the face causing him to wake up but accidently squeezed them after he snapped out of it. Danielle shivered from the fact that he was squeezing them. The next thing Danielle knew was that Zephyr pushed her off him due to reflex. Danielle used her left arm to cover her top self, while at the same time she used her right hand to cover below even though the scared girl tucked her legs closer to cover her lower half.

"DO YOU MIND?! YOU... YOU PERVERT! HOW...HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT NOW! OUT!" Danielle screamed even louder after recovering from her loss of words.

Zephyr panicked from the predicament. Not only did he cause Danielle to land on him which led him into accidently groping her breasts. The incident also caused him to feel uncomfortable when it came to his trousers, but worst of all was that he not only stole her first kiss and pushed her, while he still held onto her towel causing him to stare at her even more than ever. A curse came to mind as he watched her with petrified eyes.

Zephyr felt blood rushing to his nose from the sudden shock of seeing her like that.

'_Why am I feeling this? It's not like I like her, I don't right?_' he pondered as his heart started to feel like it was beating more than 60 miles per hour, Zephyr's ears started throbbing as they turned red, without knowing why, Zephyr had blacked out to the point that he couldn't hear what she was saying.

Zephyr then started to feel light headed and then a sudden headache started to enter his skull which made him wonder why it was pounding so much. Zephyr resisted the urge to hold his head as it felt like his head was going to explode from the pain. Part of him wanted to throw up as the pressure got worse.

'**_What is going on?... Why am I here?... Where is this place?... Am I… alive?_**' asked a strange but weakened voice that came from inside Zephyr's mind, this made Zephyr's eyes widen in shock from hearing the voice.

Unable to stand the pain, Zephyr felt his eyes close while he tried to bear with the pain. And without knowing why, he blacked out.

Danielle looked at him as she noticed that he was acting strangely.

"Hey! What's wrong with you now?" Danielle asked angrily, she wanted to place her hand on his forehead but couldn't since he still had the towel in his left hand.

"Hey are you deaf?! Give me the towel now!" Danielle snapped now wanting to get her towel and leave, that way she would never want to look back at this event again.

"_I'm sorry your towel_?" Zephyr asked as he opened his eyes and looked at the towel in his right hand.

"Yes! My towel idiot! Now give it back or I'll scream" Danielle started to feel uneasy as she saw his eyes... they seemed different to her.

Zephyr looked at her and then looked as if he was pondering on something.

"That's a pity I like you without it" Zephyr said in a suave voice making her shiver. She looked away to her right in order to mask her blush. What is wrong with this idiot?! First he bumps into her, takes her towel and doesn't even say sorry, what's more he doesn't have the decency to give it back either.

"What's with you? You're creeping me out" Danielle shivered causing her to have goosebumps.

Zephyr licked his lips and went slowly towards her. He touched her right knee causing the spooked girl to look at him sharply.

"What are you doing?" she asked only to gasp as he pressed his lips on her, he moaned lightly and then caressed her cheek. Danielle however was petrified after he stopped to look at her. The young teen had a smirk on his face which left Danielle uneasy.

"S-"

"ZEPHYR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Silver yelled causing Danielle to push Zephyr away. She rushed to her feet and hid behind Silver, who in fact was left gobsmacked as he witnessed the scene play out before him. What was his friend even doing? Zephyr knew better than to antagonise a girl like that!

"And who are you?" Zephyr asked, on the outside he appeared to be relaxed but inside the albino was seething with rage for sudden the interference. Silver looked at Zephyr with shock written all over his face, not caring if it showed more than it should of been.

"Zephyr don't kid around, you're scaring her and how can you not recognise me? This isn't funny so don't kid!" Silver yelled now wanting to punch his friend. What was Zephyr doing? Acting like that, in fact it was as if his own friend did a one eighty and developed a new personality.

"Silver I don't think that is him... he's too different in the eyes" Danielle gripped the back of his fleece harder. "Zephyr" looked at them oddly.

"_Zephyr? Who is Zephyr?_" he asked them making Danielle gasp in fear and Silver looked lost from the response, Silver then shook it off and dashed after "Zephyr".

"Snap out of it you idiot!" Silver snapped angrily. Danielle gasped again and covered her eyes as she heard Silver punch him.

"Zephyr" went crashing to the floor from the hit. Silver shook his right hand as it throbbed due to the pain.

"Bastard" Silver muttered then turned to Danielle who was looking more than scared, who could blame her for enduring something like that? His eyes softened as he saw how vulnerable she looked. Silver then bent down in order to retrieve the towel and gave it to her. Danielle blinked before taking it.

"T-Thank you" she murmured so softly that Silver almost had to strain his ears in order to listen.

"Put it on and go get changed, I'll deal with him okay?" Danielle looked at him wordlessly and then left quickly.

"Sorry" Silver called out to her as he watched her go. Silver heard groaning and looked to see "Zephyr" coming round.

"Ow! What the hell hit me?" Zephyr looked to see Silver glaring angry at him.

"Did you punch me?! You asshole!" Zephyr yelled as he covered his right eye, that's going to leave a nasty bruise later.

Silver for some reason laughed from Zephyr's behaviour.

"I should say the same thing you idiot! We're late for detention and to top it off I came looking for you, only to see you harass Danielle! What's with you?" Silver yelled back. Zephyr groaned from the injury.

"I didn't mean to grope and hold her towel it was an accident!" Zephyr moaned. "Man I need an ice pack you asshole!"

"You earned it seriously if you liked her so much why did you have to kiss and touch her like that? Seriously you scared her!" Silver sighed before covering his forehead. To think his only friend was an idiot.

"What are you talking about I didn't do that!" Zephyr stumbled as he tried to stand up. Silver looked at him oddly.

"Yes you did and you even said that you didn't know me... jeez all this talking in the class about angels and sorcerers is getting to me" Silver sighed from the stress while Zephyr looked unsure- he felt lost.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap for the first chapter. Let me know what you think.<strong>

**Here are som notes**

**(keese)** - ice bats

**Zephyr's white hai**r- his mother's genetics, eyes similar to his fathers

**Silver**- yes he's a Pokémon character hence the surname I don't own Pokémon

**Lauren Kate book**- interesting read first one is Fallen

**Scuttle Avenue**- a made up place don't go looking for it!

**Take care everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: Autumn wind and Drought loss

**Hi everyone here's the second chapter.**

**ornamental-reciprocity****- You might be surprised, the character gave me a few ideas but I would say stay tuned. Nevertheless thank you for your review :)  
><strong>

**A hint would be to look at the summary**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2 Autumn wind and Drought loss<span>**

_There was once a young girl who grew up to be an orphan, but not just any orphan but an oracle of balance who had also fallen in love. Her love was different- Wind fell in love with water. Wind and Rain, both worked together even though different. They worked in perfect harmony after the Wind had a change of heart. Something to fight for- hope. _

_The oracle was blessed with a child but doomed to lose her love, when that happened she returned home. Her death was unexpected but it seemed to have been unleashed, by a sin called Envy and its counterpart Wrath. Both were moulded within one woman who developed a hatred for the oracle. However instead of dying from the pain, the oracles of season, time and secrets. Counterparts of the Triforce met with chaos, the last creator of the Triforce who had agreed to a deal so the young oracle could not only watch her child but be given another chance in life._

_Chaos agreed after taking a liking to the kind, carefree spirit allowing her to watch alongside her sisters Din, Farore and Nayru in the form of a deity. Over the years the young oracle/deity watched and protected her child, until finally she was blessed with a second chance but at a price she lost her memories. To make it worse she could only like a short life, until the oracle was found by her lost love who had to be awakened from his shackles. Made by the curse of immortality within his child. Unable to move on, unable to live a life of his own- a second chance no matter what and no spell could unravel the chains of his imprisonment. Forced to be trapped within an eternal nightmare. Did he curse his love...no. _

_He waited until she was breathing... her presence, her kiss would wake him from his slumber and at the same time it would seal his doom... the spirit scales, what are the spirit scales? Were they a relic? A power source? Or was it actually alive? _

* * *

><p>Danielle had avoided Zephyr like the plague, which left her exhausted by the time she got home.<p>

The first thing Danielle did as she arrived home was dropping her school bag by the door, took off her shoes near the shoe rack and paddled softly to the bedroom so she could collapse on the bed. That was the most disturbing set of days ever, not that she even expected anything else. Danielle never was a fan of the supernatural and most of the reason was that it would always find her, no matter how hard she tried.

Suddenly the phone rang making her groan for being disturbed without warning, just her luck. By the time she began to reach for the phone it stopped ringing.

Danielle reached for her pocket and turned the phone on: 53 messages and 39 missed calls were flashing on her phone. Danielle sighed in a vexed manner as she now saw that they were all from Link's home and mobile number telling her to call him asap. Didn't he know that calls overseas were expensive? What would his father say? She thought as her mind went to her guardian. Without waiting for Link to call back, Danielle dialled his number while pushing her fringe back.

"Link this better be good, I just came home" she sighed from fatigue only to hear sniffling, her ears perked up as she heard his voice on the other end. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Next day Danielle woke up, she had finished getting ready. Only this time the tired girl was wearing black, she used a black hair band in order to tie her hair into a ponytail and left robotically without breakfast. Still not having the stomach to eat after enduring last night's call.<p>

Danielle's movements were slow and deliberate so by the time she reached school, people looked then moved away so they could gossip about her sudden mood. Danielle didn't have the heart to ignore, avoid or leave. Just sitting down and looked at her desk. Waiting until class started sounded appealing but that would mean thoughts would be consuming her mind with never ending questions. Like what the hell did Link do to endure something like that? It was cruel and barbaric!

Silver noticed her dead like expression and nudged Zephyr, whose eyes widened from as he noticed Danielle. The guilt he buried inside himself had surfaced making Zephyr develop an urge to go over and apologise but his pride wouldn't let him. Saying to himself that he did nothing wrong. It was a lie and they knew it.

"Hey Danielle what's eating you?" Silver said beating Zephyr to it. Danielle said nothing, did nothing either, she didn't even take her book out to read. The boys looked at one another now looking baffled at her sudden change in behaviour.

"Hey if it's because of what Zephyr did-" Danielle snapped from hearing Silver talk about yesterday. She glared at both boys with such hatred that it seemed they had just died, went to hell, only to hell had been frozen all over by the time they got there.

"I don't give a damn about him. So shut the hell up and leave me alone!" she screamed before leaving the room.

"Whoa Danielle! Wait a minute class is going to start!" Mr. Jotari called before turning towards the boys.

"Okay now what did you two do now?" Mr. Jotari asked now having a look that said that, he was going to kill them if they lied.

"Nothing sir, she was zombie like until I spoke to her" Silver's voice shook from Mr. Jotari's glare.

Mr. Jotari rubbed his chin as he pondered on what would of set the young girl off. Mr. Jotari placed his stuff on to desk, on cue the teacher's eyes spotted a piece of paper that had been left from the principle. Mr. Jotari's heart lurched from shock after he had finished reading the note.

"Oh Danielle... Silver I know what's wrong now. It's not your faults" Mr. Jotari said softly as he placed the paper down. Both boys looked at him with concern without truly knowing why, they just wanted to know and that was it.

"Is it bad sir?" Zephyr asked, now feeling nervous about the sudden change in Danielle's behaviour.

"It's about her uncle that's all I'm telling you" Mr. Jotari said sternly, signalling an end to the discussion. Silver without warning left the classroom immediately catching both their attention.

"What's gotten into him? Erm Silver where are you going?" Mr. Jotari asked the red haired male meanwhile Zephyr looked at Silver's retreating form grudgingly.

'Why is he going?' Zephyr muttered darkly.

"Okay everyone since it's a Cultural Day today, this involves St Whites day which is taking place in Japan right now" Mr. Jotari announced while trying to appear happy.

Some groaned as he mentioned Cultural Day.

"Why do we have to have St Whites Day?" asked a boy.

"Well since Danielle Is from Japan, I thought it would be nice to add some culture to the class and when I mean culture Zephyr. I don't mean pulling your trousers down and flashing **it** at the people outside or at the teachers" Mr. Jotari said with mirth in his eyes. Some students giggled at a now embarrassed Zephyr as his face went red, luckily Silver wasn't here to witness that.

"Yeah well that's what I think about cultures, it's a waste of time and it's a way of segregating people" Zephyr huffed at the very thought.

"Did your grandfather teach you or did you get teased enough to think that?" Zelda chuckled causing Zephyr to leer at her.

"Why not go back to your posh house and stay there! Seriously isn't everyone entitled to his or her opinion?" Zephyr asked angrily.

"There's that and there is just plain rude" said a girl with ocean blue hair, her had blue eyes, she wore a turquoise v shaped no sleeved top with a sky blue skirt, her sandals even matched her ocean blue hair.

"Butt out Nayru!" Zephyr snapped. He left the room in a huff after slammed the door harshly, this unfortunately caused the room to shake from the force of the slam. Nayru began to shake her head as she became disappointed from watching him behave badly once again.

'_And just when I thought that the boy would change the moment he saw Danielle. I was a fool to actually think the boy change for the better. Once again another failure_' she sighed before placing resting her head in her hand.

* * *

><p>Zephyr booted the wall near the locker room causing it to have a dent.<p>

The boy growled as he felt frustrated by the events from this morning, now turning his back to the wall and began to slid down slowly.

'_What's the point of having culture days, especially when it is to do with love? We're teenagers for Din sake! But... what is Silver doing... gah I don't know anymore. Oh well might as well find that fool before the principle gives him another slip_' Zephyr stood up so he could brush the dirt of himself.

The albino walked towards the library for some reason. Without how or even knowing why, he just did went forwards. Something told him to go there. It's not like he had anything better to do

'_Silver is the only person who even understands... has been in a similar situations... he's like the brother I never had_' Zephyr felt some relief as he remembered how they first met.

As Zephyr approached the doors of the very place, a place he never expected to even step foot inside of until today. Zephyr entered the room only to hear silence... a tranquil environment and what shocked him was that he liked it. The smell of musky books hit his nose but Zephyr didn't crinkle his nose from smelling it. He just inhaled it and smiled.

Zephyr then went to look at the books from the nearest shelf until he heard voices. One of the voices he recognised at Silver.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry you must have been close to him" Silver said. He handed a tissue to Danielle. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying a lot.<p>

"He took me in straight after the incident, uncle didn't even know me but said that he had to, Uncle even said that he knew what it was like to lose someone valuable-someone close to the point it leaves you dead inside. Uncle was always worried about me and treated me like a daughter that he never had. Now Link is in Japan all by himself, I can't help but worry. Link told me to stay here and let the police find him... I still can't understand why Uncle Laurence went missing in the first place, he is a good man" Danielle started to shed tears again from the very thought that something happened to her uncle. This caused Silver to feel sad about what she was going through, but tried pushing it away by turning away. Silver heard a sigh leave his throat as he remembered his mother.

"My mother died when I was six, she died after finding out that my father was doing stuff right her back. The first thing my father did, he lied to mother by saying he was going to quit being the leader of a mafia group. The man even promised to leave the organization his mother built but ended up chickening out of it. The second thing he did was have an affair with another women, which as it turns out was really two women and not one" Silver huffed as he leaned back in anger. His back rested on the shelf they sat against. Danielle sniffled a bit as she listened to his tale.

"I'm sorry for your loss" the sad girl said, she felt empathy for the angry male beside her. It was kind of nice to know that she wasn't the only one with a troubled past.

"The person I feel sorry for is my little sister Annie, after all she was sent to a different country so I don't know if she's going to be okay and as it turns out. One of the ladies he had an affair with had the exact same name as her" Danielle choked on a laugh without meaning to which made him chuckle.

* * *

><p>"The irony of it all" Danielle laughed harder which made Silver smile more until a laugh escaped his lips. Unable to disagree with that statement.<p>

Zephyr however was beginning to feel a bit jealous from watching the scene unfold before him.

"He's getting too comfortable with her" Zephyr muttered quietly. He froze at what happened next, Zephyr could not comprehend why it happened.

The duo stopped laughing at looked at one another, red head looked at her as he stroked her cheek before closing in on the space between them. Silver placed his lips onto hers gently and kissed her softly, what took both males surprise was that Danielle allowed him.

Their kiss was soft and sweet which coaxed them to get closer. Neither moved from their spot after that except when she gripped his fleece tightly.

They released each other from the others grip, now looking at one another with silent surrounding the room. In someway Danielle liked the kiss, it was nice overall but… it was missing something. To make it worse she didn't know what it was.

"Sorry, your vulnerable I shouldn't of done that" Silver said as he looked down, now placing a hand to his head.

"Sorry" Danielle whispered softly. Silver looked at her while feeling his face go red from heat.

"It's my fault so don't worry" Silver felt a smile grace his lips at how shy Danielle was. Suddenly a book came down with a _bump_, this caused them to look at the direction of where the book fell. Silver's eyes widened in shock.

"Zephyr?! How long have you been standing there?!" Silver asked as he felt his body go cold, this was not a good to say the least. Zephyr however looked at Silver now feeling angry and betrayed. Silver had known that Zephyr liked her and yet the red head went behind his friend's back. Zephyr felt a storm of emotions stirring from within him making him sway slightly. Zephyr at the same time felt like he was drowning. Unable take the pain which started to leave him breathless to the point that he couldn't breathe, it was like a noose had been placed on to his neck and continued to tightened itself against him with each breath he took. So Zephyr did the only thing he felt was best- run.

Danielle looked at Silver's guilty face, she stroked his cheek softly and never turned her eyes from him.

"I'll go talk to him, don't worry" Danielle said. Giving him a reassuring smile so he could relax slightly, as she stood up and then ran after Zephyr.

'_Be careful Danielle, he is really vulnerable at the moment ... and it is all my fault_' Silver covered his face so he could hide his tears.

'_I'm sorry Zephyr... I am so so sorry_'

* * *

><p>Zephyr rushed past the doors only to feel an incoming headache beat against his skull. Zephyr was completely heartbroken, and knowing that he lost her ever since the incident with Changing Room. Part of the Zephyr felt silly enough to think that she would forgive him.<p>

But alas it wasn't meant to be.

"Zephyr!" came a voice that left him speechless. Suddenly Zephyr felt a massive migraine attack coming back in full force. It had got to the point that his vision turned completely white for a few minutes before changing back, Zephyr staggered near the railing of the stairs in order to steady himself. His knuckles will turn white as he griped the railing, Zephyr's eyes widened as panic settled in before gasping for air. Soon after that his eyes began to go dark and didn't go change back.

'_No! Not again!_' Zephyr cried in shock as he tried to run, the boy grunted while slamming against some of the walls as he swayed dangerously due to the lack of vision. Zephyr fought against the blackout with all his strength. Both eyes burned with the intensity of a thousand suns that were beginning to bore into Zephyr, it was as if burning him from the inside out.

Zephyr bit his lip while feeling pain circulate though out all of his body. Meanwhile Zephyr gripped his head from the overwhelming pressure, he refused to scream. The albino started to feel cold but soft hands touch the sides of his face. They felt familiar to him somehow.

"There you are Zephyr" the boy panicked as he realised who it was.

'_Danielle… no go away!_' Zephyr cried mentally.

"Do you know how worried I was? Seriously why can't you just listen for once? Don't you know running won't solve anything?" Danielle asked as she tried to soothe his frazzled mind. Zephyr felt part of him relax from hearing her voice, but regretted it instantly the moment he consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Zephyr are you okay? Why aren't you speaking?" Danielle asked, fear started to claw into her mind as she watched him go still. Danielle felt his hand grip hers. Slowly Zephyr opened his eyes and looked at her. She felt déjà vu for a moment, this wasn't right. This wasn't the Zephyr she knew.<p>

"Zephyr?" the albino asked he looked at her hands. Now taking her hands so they were close, and planting a kiss on Danielle's fingertips. She shivered with dislike.

"Yes, your name is Zephyr is it not?" Danielle asked angrily. Zephyr looked at her wordlessly, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I have no idea on what you're talking about" the male replied icily, this causing her eyes to widen in shock. Danielle backed up after freeing her hands from his grasp before then rushed up the stairs. The frightened girl clutched her chest as she continued to run up the stairs, he's changed personality again. But why though? What caused the sudden change? It didn't make sense at all.

Not once did Danielle look back to see if he was following her, she just wanted to leave now and find Silver.

'_Hopefully Silver will sort him out like he did last time_' Danielle nodded as she ran.

'Zephyr' tilted his head to one side then muttered something under his breath. Wind picked up for a few seconds before disappearing surprising 'Zephyr'. His brow rose up from the lack of power.

"Why didn't-?" the male looked up only to see that Danielle had gone past two flights of stairs, he frowned from watching her run. Why would she need to run? A smile appeared on his lips, so the girl prefers to be chased?

'_Well then young lady, let the chase begin_' the male grinned.

Danielle's heart continued pounded against her ribs as she ran, unfortunately the girl stumbled a few times during her run. To Danielle's relief she was able to make it to the floor, which contained the library.

Danielle rushed towards the doors. Just as she was about to call Silver's name in order to alert the red head. The girl was flung against a nearby wall without warning, this caused her to cried out from the act. Pain shot through out her body as Danielle tried to get up in order to escape. She looked up to see "Zephyr" in front of her. Danielle cowered in fear as 'Zephyr' came closer until he was a few feet away from the girl.

"Stop! Don't come any closer or I'll scream" Danielle warned angrily but it fell on deaf ears, the male moved a few steps closer.

"I mean it" Danielle's eyes narrowed hatefully at the pursuer as he continued to ignore her. The albino watched her carefully. All he could see was Danielle, nothing else. Her words meant nothing to him what so ever. Danielle continued moved away from him, the need to run consumed her mind but it was all futile. She was a mouse trapped in a cage with no doors.

"Zephyr why are you doing this?" Danielle asked weakly as 'Zephyr' backed her into a corner away from the door and the stairway. He frowned.

"My name is not Zephyr woman. My name is Vaati. I am the greatest sorcerer alive" Danielle's eyes widened in shock making him frown from her response, he felt disappointed by her reaction.

"That can't be he's dead! There's a tomb with his name on it. I-I saw it with my own eyes. It can be! It's impossible! You can't be him!" she yelled in shock. The girl gasped from seeing his narrowed eyes, disbelief and anger filled the male to the point that he grabbed her chin and gripped it tightly. She whimpered as his nails started to mark her skin.

"Don't spit lies at me Sapphia! I am alive. I don't know why you dress like this but this has to stop now" he growled making her flinch in fear. Tears threatened to run down her face as his eyes bore into hers fiercely. That guy was angry.

"Who's Sapphia? I've never heard of her" Danielle asked fearfully, she immediately regretted the moment she opened her mouth and asked, 'Zephyr' gripped her chin a lot harder than before which made the girl cry out from the pain. He glared at her with such venom to the point that she started to shiver in fear, the girl's only thought was to shrivel and vanish completely from his sight.

Just then Danielle made a resolution like promise to herself, she was never going to give Link a hard time by giving angry glares again if she somehow survived this… well if he does go out and do any of his outdoor 'activities' again then that will the only exception. Danielle hated it when she saw him fight gangs, even if it was to make their homes safer. His safety was paramount in her books.

"Please stop that Zephyr that hurts! You're hurting me" Danielle pleaded at the male, tears started to fall down her cheeks and landed on his hand. He didn't notice them what so ever.

"I-told-you-my-name-is-not-Zephyr you stupid girl it's Vaati!" 'Zephyr' yelled in anger. She struggled once more against his vice like grip, unfortunately this was making him more than just angry. He was furious to see this woman deify him again.

"Stop struggling wo-" Vaati froze the moment he saw her tears.

* * *

><p>Zephyr felt his eyes open without his consent, to the male's horror he saw Danielle crying as his hand gripped her chin. Zephyr removed his hand to see red marks on her lower chin. He immediately felt sick from realising what had happened.<p>

'_What have I done?_' Zephyr choked as fear consumed him, he froze before looking at his right hand. It was now literally shaking and Zephyr couldn't stop at all.

The male fell backwards and landed hard on the floor, this caused him to bruise his lower back. However Zephyr felt no pain at all in fact... he just a numb.

Danielle looked at him weakly, now moving closer but kept her distance in order to see if it was really Zephyr this time.

"Z-Zephyr is that you?" Danielle asked while ignoring the stuttering. He looked at Danielle with an emotion that almost tore her heart-sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry I-I don't know what came over me. Please believe me I would never do that" Zephyr pleaded before flinching. He almost assumed that she was about to hit him but nothing happened. Instead Danielle held his face softly with both hands. Zephyr opened his eyes to see sad eyes reflecting back at him.

"Ssh Zephyr, its okay I don't know what is happening but I know this isn't you. I want to help but you need to be honest" he moaned in disagreement. Zephyr just wanted to leave and never come back, the mental institute was his first choice. If he was going to continue acting like that whenever she was in the room. Zephyr admitted that he was a little violent but never considered raising a hand against a girl. It was not only against his morals but his grandfather's to. Silver would even beat him until there was nothing but a heap of bones on the floor if he found out.

"Haven't I caused enough trouble as it is? You even hate me right? Now this is going to make you want to avoid me even more" Zephyr muttered, he hated how his voice went high as the male spoke. She frowned from hearing his words.

"For a bad boy, you sure are acting like a 5 year old kid" she commented dryly, this made Zephyr choke on an incoming laugh.

"You know nothing" Zephyr said bluntly now trying to act tough, unfortunately this just made her chuckle even more. The albino huffed angrily, meanwhile on the inside Zephyr smiled mentally from knowing that he was getting a positive reaction out of her, it won't undo what happened but it was something. After Danielle stopped before she smiling at him.

"I should say the same thing, sorry about the library it was the heat of the moment" Danielle said weakly as she turned away shyly to avoid Zephyr's gaze. His eyes turned glassy from remembering, it hurt like hell from seeing them kiss like that and it was in front of him as well. He said nothing though knowing that it wouldn't end well.

"Come on tough guy I want to show you something" Danielle said now trying to pick him up by the arm, this defiantly took Zephyr by surprise. Wasn't she afraid of him?

"Where are we going?" Zephyr asked now looking at her determined smile.

"To the tomb" he looked at her sharply as they walked past the library.

"Are you crazy it's class time! Even I have my limits" Danielle released her hold on him and then took a few steps back, she looked at him again and then smirked.

"Chicken" Danielle smiled deviously in hopes of getting him to come along, this made Zephyr laugh at how she was goading him to follow.

"I misjudged you miss, you're terrible" Danielle took a small bow to show that she was grateful for the comment. Within one minute she had jumped out of a four story window and landed on a big tree near the window. Danielle started jumping down on each tree branch before landing on the floor gracefully. She looked up to see him stunned, a laugh escaped her lips as she saw Zephyr's jaw had dropped.

"I am not doing that!" Zephyr loudly from the window, now making sure no one could hear him as he replied, his words final.

"Come on! I'll catch you honestly this is nothing! Its fun , so come on wuss!" Danielle challenged him by grinning.

"You asked for it" his eyes glinted at the challenge. Zephyr wasn't sure about why he had the urge to prove that he was better than her in something. In fact Zephyr didn't even have any idea on why it was important to do so but did it anyways, part of him trusted the girl without hesitation. Zephyr jumped from the window only to miss the first branch. The red eyed male started to scream as he felt his life flash before his eyes. Zephyr closed his eyes as he waited for the impact. However something else happened which took him by surprise.

"Gotcha! Seriously you need practice" Danielle muttered now feeling winded from the sudden move as she caught him.

He looked up at her eyes now feeling mixed emotions.

"How strong are you?" Zephyr said in fear as he spoke his thoughts out aloud.

"How rude!" Danielle snapped before dropped him, this made the male go "oof" as he landed on the grass she turned to one side in anger.

"I do stuff like this all the time" she huffed. Danielle's mind went to the times in when she always had to pull Link from when she had sat on trees, now a days he could do it by himself so they could watch the sun when it either rose up or settled. Danielle even had to aid her friend in fights when they got too much. Not that she was going to tell Zephyr that.

"Sorry" Zephyr muttered weakly. Danielle ignored him causing the male to sigh in defeat. "I'm sorry for insulting you Danielle" she looked and then nodded sharply.

"Apology accepted now come on" Danielle smiled before running ahead making him, Zephyr not wanting to be left behind started to go after her.

"Wait the gate is closed" Zephyr called as he caught up.

"Won't stop me, I can jump" she laughed at he went pale from shock. When they approached the gate Danielle started climbed the brick indents before flipped over the gate, she landed on her feet without any injury. Now that was over Danielle turned round and saw a stunned Zephyr.

"I can't do that" Zephyr shook his head signalling that was where he drew the line.

"Didn't ask you to" she went to the gate and opened it.

"Now come on" Danielle said with glee and took off.

"Wait up" Zephyr called as he tried to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>They arrived in the town square, only to find that it was practically empty.<p>

"Whoa it's deserted" Danielle commented with awe as she walked towards the angel statue. Next Danielle pulled the arm of the statue-nothing happened, it didn't even budge which made her frown even more.

"That's odd it worked before" Danielle said as she looked at the statue again, it should of worked so what was she missing?

"Let me try" Zephyr said now moving towards the angel. Danielle watched him as he pulled the statue's arm, still no results.

"Let's do it at the same time" Danielle suggested. He looked at her then shrugged. If it was that important to her then why not help?

"Okay worth a try" the albino nodded before looking at the statue again, something told him to stray away from it but shrugged it off. It was just a dumb statue after all, what's the worst it could? Just as Zephyr and Danielle were about to pulled the arm down. The ground below them suddenly trembled slightly taking them both by surprise. Suddenly it gave way before they could move.

They both released a scream of fear as they began to fall, Zephyr immediately pulled Danielle close to him instinctively in order to break her fall.

They both blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet no one saw that coming. I hope to hear your views soon.<strong>

**Take care for now**


End file.
